¿Cómo podría mostrar amor?
by Ame Burst
Summary: ¿Cómo podría mostrar amor alguien que nunca lo había sentido hasta sus buenos cuarenta y tantos? / Serie de drabbles de como se desarrolla la relación entre el Capitán América e Iron Man. / Stony.
**Título** : ¿Cómo podría mostrar amor alguien que nunca lo había sentido hasta sus buenos cuarenta y tantos?

 **Rated** : K+

 **Cantidad de drabbles en este (único) capítulo** : 20.

 **Avertencias** : Yaoi (HombrexHombre), Stony.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todos los vengadores viven en la torre de los vengadores (válgame la redundancia), ignoré el final de la segunda peli donde Banner se va. No hay ningún spoiler más que una mención a Bucky.

 **Disclaimer** : Los Vengadores no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y a Stan Lee. No gano dinero con esto, simplemente es por diversión.

•••

—Cap... Cap... Cap— Lo nombró lenta y repetidamente hasta que este dejo de dibujar y lo observó con suspicacia, pensando que estaría planeando hacer el moreno.

—¿Qué ocurre Stark?— Respondió con paciencia y ya acostumbrado a tratar con su compañero.

—Dame un beso.— Fue repentino y Tony lo dijo tan directamente, que Steve podía sentir sus rostro enrojecer lentamente, y negó con la cabeza para quitarse la sensación de vergüenza que lo invadía.

—No, no lo haré, deja de pedirme ese tipo de cosas, por favor.— Una media sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del genio y Steve ese día aprendió que cuando un Stark quería algo, lo conseguía.

Y Tony aprendió que el gancho derecho de capitán américa hacia _demasiado_ daño.

•••

En medio de un entrenamiento contra Natasha, Steve podía sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda, mirada que le causaba un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca y comenzaba a incomodarlo de una mala manera. Dejo de concentrarse en los movimientos de la araña y terminó contra el suelo con la pelirroja haciendo algo de presión en su cuello. Le sonrió cuando ella lo ayudó a levantarse y luego de decir " _gracias por entrenar conmigo_ ", se dio la vuelta y fue hacía Tony, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y recostado contra la pared, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

—Acabo de perder un ídolo.— Dijo el moreno en tono de broma, refiriéndose a la práctica que perdió contra Natasha.

—No sabía que admirabas a alguien que no fuera tú mismo, Stark.— El capitán habló con el mismo tono que el genio, ganándose con esto un bufido de risa del otro.

—Bueno, para ser sincero, a ti te admiro de un modo especial, Cap.— Steve no lo admitiría, pero el guiño y la mirada lasciva que Tony había enviado con esa frase lo ponían más que nervioso.

—Deberías guardar esas frases para tus mujeres.— El rubio tomó la toalla que estaba en uno de los bancos y se secó el rostro, agradeciendo el haber estado entrenando y poder disimular su sonrojo con su cansancio.

—¿Celoso, Rogers?— Steve río, una carcajada simple, pero no se molestó en responder a esa acusación.

Y Tony Stark, decidió tomar eso como un sí.

•••

Constantemente, Tony Stark tenía tres cosas en la cabeza: Sus experimentos, su música y ligar con cualquier cosa que le resulte atractiva. Pero esas últimas semanas había algo más rondando su mente, el Capitán Rogers, el soldado de 1940 que había estado congelado demasiado tiempo incluso para alguien con suero de supersoldado. Pero el genio estaba encantado con él, había aparecido en sus mejores épocas y se sentía con el deber de explicarle que hacían cada uno de sus aparatos tecnológicos y enseñarle cada cosa que podía sobre el futuro en el que el rubio se encontraba. Y él se había quedado secretamente encantado con su actitud abierta de mente, estaba tan lleno de preguntas y curiosidad que Tony estaba más que encantado de satisfacer. Quizás, eso era algo que lo hacía sentir cierto aprecio hacía el capitán. Mentalmente, se preguntó si había algo más que solo aprecio, pero decidió negárselo a sí mismo. Anthony Stark no amaba.

•••

El Capitán América estaba cada vez más al borde de su perdición. Se sentía levemente descolocado cuando Tony comenzaba a intentar ligar con él, ¿qué decirle? ¿Seguirle el juego sería algo malo? ¿Rechazarlo lo haría quedar poco _cool_? Aún no se orientaba en esta nueva forma de relacionarse de las personas, el no tratar de usted a la gente o no evitar las palabras sucias le resultaba incluso molesto en algunas ocasiones, pero mentalmente se recordaba que ya no estaba en los '40.

Volviendo a Tony, Steve creía que él sería su perdición en este mundo.

•••

Steve algunas veces se sentía identificado con Thor, ese gigante de casi dos metros bonachon que parecía estar en constante guerra con la tecnología de la torre Stark. Se identificaba con su inocencia, con su ignorancia hacía ciertas cuestiones y con su lealtad. Y también, creía que, junto a él, eran de esas personas que veían el lado positivo de los humanos, humanos en los que muchos no veían lo bueno, humanos como Tony Stark.

•••

La primera vez que Iron Man permitió al capitán entrar en su laboratorio, este le hizo un recorrido personal, permitiéndole conocer sus mejores aparatos y sus peores "fallas", vio a Dum-E, y río ante los insultos que el moreno le daba, dejando mostrar también que jamás podría dejarlo en " _alguna universidad_ " como había repetido varias veces.

•••

Virginia Pepper Pots, mejor conocida como la niñera de Tony, una mujer excepcional, y la única que podría ver cuando el hombre de hierro estaba triste, enojado o feliz sin que él moviera un solo músculo, ella nunca podría olvidar ese seis de junio en el que vio al Capitán América ser observado por un indisimulado Stark. Pepper jamás lo mencionó, pero sabía perfectamente lo que esa mirada significaba.

•••

Cuando Tony decidió aceptar lo que sentía por el capitán, sintió pánico, sintió toda su vida hacerse añicos por solo unos estúpidos sentimientos. Anthony Stark no ama, a nadie. Pero Steve Rogers no era exactamente la clase de persona que se pudiera ignorar, estaba más allá de ser " _simplemente alguien_ ".

El moreno golpeó una pared, ganándose un regaño de JARVIS por haberse lastimado a sí mismo.

•••

Barton bajaba a hacer uno de sus sándwichs en la madrugada cuando vio como Tony destrozaba todo el salón donde ellos usualmente miraban televisión y pasaban sus momentos de ocio. Hizo una mueca de dolor por todo lo que costaría repararlo, pero recordó lo súper millonario que era el dueño de la torre y mentalmente se encogió de hombros.

No quería esconderse, pero salir en ese momento parecía que le causaría solo algunos hematomas, al menos, mientras Tony siguiera con el brazo de su traje puesto.

Pero Clint Barton no era exactamente el más sigiloso (algo gracioso, puestso que él era un asesino profesional).

—Légolas— Tony lo observó fijamente y le sonrió; una seca y forzada sonrisa. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?

—¿Yo?— el arquero río y luego se cruzó de brazos —Demos vuelta el interrogatorio Tony, ¿Qué haces destrozando tu salón a esta hora?

El hombre de hierro solo suspiró y se puso ambas manos en la cintura:—Simplemente estaba probando algo y se salió de control.

Barton no quería forzar al moreno a decir nada, así que asintió: —Solo venía a por un sándwich.— Respondió la pregunta que le habían hecho con anterioridad.

—En realidad— Tony se rascó la nuca con la mano que no tenía el brazo de su armadura— La cocina necesita unos arreglos.

—¡Oh vamos Tony!— Lloriqueo el arquero.

•••

Steve despertó temprano en la mañana, como acostumbraba, solo para encontrarse con que muchas habitaciones de la torre parecían haber sido bombardeadas a lo largo de la noche.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación de Tony, al notar que podía estar en peligro. Pero el moreno no estaba allí; se alarmó por unos segundos, y cuando estaba por reunir a los vengadores, escuchó un bostezo desde el pasillo.

—Cap, ¿vienes a dormir conmigo?

—¿Qué es todo ese desastre de allí?— El rubio lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Un experimento fallido. Supongo.— Se encogió de hombros y contuvo un nuevo bostezo. Steve se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuando estará arreglado?

—No lo sé, ¿una semana? Solo dejame pasar a mi habitación.— Steve seguía interpuesto entre la puerta y el moreno.

—Pensé que había pasado algo, yo— el capitán se mordió el labio levemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del otro. —Me preocupé por ti, Tony.

El nombrado lo observó unos segundos, buscando rastros de mentira en él, y al no encontrarlos, sonrió de oreja a oreja:—Gracias Cap, me importa mucho que hayas venido primero a verme a mí.

•••

Tony Stark odiaba sentirse indefenso, pero no solo físicamente, también detestaba sentirse indefenso sentimentalmente. Y así lo hacía sentir el capitán Rogers con su cursi palabrería de viejo.

Rara vez quería huir de una situación que involucrara a una apuesta persona, pero él sólo le causaba unos escalofríos a los que no se acostumbraba, y no sabía si quería hacerlo.

—Estúpido y sensual capitán Rogers.— Susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Me llamaste?— El rubio lo miró unos segundos.

—Para nada.

•••

Steve estaba alarmado de que en esa última semana, Tony hubiera dejado de bromear con él, y que lentamente parecía alejarse de su persona. No deseaba que esto pasara, nunca había entendido que tan acostumbrado estaba a la presencia de Stark hasta ese momento.

Y le dolía su lejanía, al menos, más de lo que esperaría.

•••

Black Sabbath sonaba en el laboratorio que Stark utilizaba en ese momento, y él simplemente miraba al techo, sentado en una silla y haciendo equilibrio para no caerse. Estaba en blanco, no podía concentrarse, solo podía pensar en el Capitán, y en cómo se sentiría besar sus rosados y perfectos labios o tocar su cabello, _¿desde cuando eres tan gay, Stark?,_ se dijo mentalmente y luego suspiró, quizás solo quería sentar cabeza y estar con una sola persona por el resto de su vida.

 _¿Stark queriendo estar con solo una persona? ¿El mundo va a acabarse?_

Casi podía ver las burlas que iba a recibir si se lo contaba a alguien.

•••

Steve se sentó en el nuevo sillón de la sala de estar, encendiendo la nueva televisión. Cambió de canales, pero no miraba realmente lo que pasaba.

—Uh, ese es bueno, dejalo— Bartón apareció de la nada y saltó hacía el sillón, con una Natasha mirándolo con desaprobación desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Clint, es la primera vez en todo el día que Steve descansa, deberías dejarlo solo.— Se acercó hacía su mejor amigo, mirándolo como una madre enojada, lo que causo un puchero en este.

—No me dejaste ir con Tony porque, según tú, estaba demasiado pensativo, y no me dejas estar con Steve, porque es la primera vez que se sienta en todo el día. Banner esta en una misión y Thor todavía no ha vuelto de Asgard— Resopló con rabia infantil —Nunca puedo hacer nada.

Steve les sonrió a ambos amablemente: —No me molesta que se quede aquí.

—No le molesta que me quede aquí, a ella le molesta que no los dejemos so— La pelirroja le dio una patada que, definitivamente dejaría un moretón, en su pierna izquierda, y Barton se quedó en silencio. Sufriendo sin decir una palabra.

—Lo que Clint intenta decir…—Lo miro fijamente, con algo de rabia— Es que hoy nos vamos a una misión y quería pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes antes de irnos.— El capitán asintió, con cierto temor hacía la araña. — Pero ya nos tenemos que ir, porque si no llegaremos tarde, ¿cierto? — Clint asintió y se levantó, caminando hacía la puerta, Natasha le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa al capitán antes de irse.

•••

Eran pasadas la una de la mañana cuando Tony decidió salir de su laboratorio, sin haber hecho ningún avance en ninguno de sus aparatos, arrastraba los pies en el suelo y soltaba un bufido entre cada paso. No miraba donde caminaba, hasta que chocó con Steve, quien lo observó con confusión.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Tony balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles y se dirigió a su barra, sirviéndose un poco de whiskey, bebiéndolo rápidamente y sin darse tiempo a disfrutarlo, luego miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Es tu culpa, Rogers— Le dijo señalándolo. —¿Por qué eres tan malditamente perfecto?— Se acercó un poco más hacía el capitán, hasta quedar frente a él. —Bésame.— Le ordeno.

Steve negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro: —No. Y no insistas, no te fue bien la última vez.— El genio infló sus mejillas como un niño pequeño y el capitán américa soltó una carcajada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo. —¿Sabes? No podía dormir, tuve una pesadilla. Recuerdos del ejército, la guerra, Bucky…

Tony le paso los brazos por la cintura, sin vergüenza, pero lentamente, sin tener intenciones de asustarlo. —Ya estoy contigo, cap. — El hombre de hierro podía sentir el cálido aliento del rubio en su cuello y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero definitivamente no quería arruinar ese momento. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Rogers se separó y lo miró unos segundos, con temor en sus ojos: —¿Dormir juntos?

—No pienses mal, cap, solo dormir. Nada raro. — Le guiñó un ojo, sacándole un bufido de risa al otro.

—Yo…—No dijo nada más, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Steve Grant Rogers sabía que nunca hubiera dormido con otro hombre en su cama, pero Tony no era cualquier otro; nunca había tenido un sueño tan pacífico como esa noche.

•••

Steve y Tony iban a estar solos por algunas semanas (eso, al menos, si Thor no aparecía de una vez por todas), y no podían evitar el actuar como una pareja vieja de casados. La confianza había nacido esa noche que durmieron juntos sin hacer nada más que eso, dormir.

Steve hacía el desayuno mientras Tony trabajaba en sus máquinas, luego desayunaban juntos, hablaban un poco y ambos volvían a lo suyo. Esa fue una de las tantas rutinas que implementaron; otra fue el dormir juntos, esto se había hecho esencial para ambos: Tony no dormía sin el capitán, y Steve tenía constantes pesadillas sin el genio. Ya no recordaban como hacían para estar sin el contacto del otro.

El rubio entrenaba luego del desayuno, en algunas ocasiones Tony lo observaba, en otras lo acompañaba, " _este torso de culturista no se hace solo, cap_ ", decía. Tony a veces trabajaba en sus máquinas o en algunas otras mañanas volvía a acostarse, aunque no conseguía dormir.

Y simplemente se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, y fue tan fácil, ambos encajaban perfectamente, como si en toda su vida solo faltara esa pieza del rompecabezas para completarlo.

•••

Una noche donde ambos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, viendo una película de acción, Tony lo sugirió: —Cap, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ninguno dijo nada más ese día, pero el rubio dejo esa noche que el moreno se abrazara a él para dormir, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Tres días pasaron, cuando, durante una de sus charlas nocturnas, Steve dijo de la nada: —Creo que te amo, Stark.— Fue algo rápido, pero los marcó a ambos. Tony en ese momento, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y lo miró, buscando algo que le dijera que el rubio mentía. Y no había nada.

Con una de sus manos tomó suavemente el rostro del capitán y deposito un casto beso en sus labios, sin buscar presionarlo o asustarlo. Al separarse, soltaron unas carcajadas:—No fue tan difícil que me dejaras besarte sin pegarme, ¿verdad?— El rubio negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y tomó su mano, apretándola ligeramente.

—No, no lo fue.

•••

Natasha y Clint fueron los primeros en volver, y también los primeros en saber la gran noticia: Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers eran oficialmente una pareja.

Luego, apareció el Doctor Banner, quien los felicitó y susurró un " _hace rato que deberían haber estado juntos_ ", que le sacó al capitán un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa amigable.

—¿Para cuándo la boda?— Dijo Pepper cuando supo de la noticia, felicitándolos a ambos.

—El cap es más de esas cosas anticuadas, ya sabes que yo soy un alma libre. —Steve le dio un pequeño codazo

Thor apareció casi a los dos meses de que todos ya habían vuelto, y se sintió algo mal por no haber vuelto antes. Aun así, los felicitó con gran entusiasmo y les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y del universo, si era posible.

•••

El cuatro de Julio del año siguiente, Tony Stark dio una fiesta increíble, celebrando no solo el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, si no también, el cumpleaños de la persona que él más amaba. Nunca había visto a tantos de sus amigos llorar por algo que él había hecho bien.

Y las lágrimas empezaban a cesar, hasta que él se arrodilló, justo antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran a sonar desde el exterior y, con una sonrisa y algo de rubor en el rostro, le pidió casamiento a Steve.

El sí, que este respondió estuvo tan cargado de sentimientos, que a ninguno le importó perderse las explosiones de colores de afuera, o incluso el resto de la fiesta.

Ese día, solo eran ellos dos.

•••

La boda fue, extrañamente modesta. Solo amigos festejando luego de que ambos salían del civil con el anillo en sus dedos anulares. Pero claro está, que el que fuera modesta, no la hacía menos increíble, no cuando era Tony Stark quien se casaba, pero simplemente mantuvieron todo entre sus compañeros y ellos, algo tranquilo, pero divertido. Había chistes y anécdotas antiguas sobre ellos: —¿Recuerdan cuando el cap conoció a JARVIS por primera vez? — Había dicho Tony con una sonrisa

—¡Creía que era magia! —Dijo entre carcajadas Clint.

—O un fantasma— Dijo Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Yo solo lo creía?— Steve estaba rojo de vergüenza. —¡Thor casi tira la torre abajo!

Entre carcajadas y anécdotas, en la mañana, todos se fueron y dejaron a los recién casados solos al fin.

Y por el resto, se puede usar la imaginación.


End file.
